


The Lioness

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Modeus gonna get his ass beat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Summary: Lucer was going to KILL Lust for hurting her cub
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Lucer | Cryp07
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Lioness

“LuLu…?” It was night, and her cub was at her door, tears running down his face. (Why was he so sad?)

“Cub?” She was awake instantly, her hands flitting over every inch of his form. “What happened? Who hurt you?”

Envy looked away, his green eyes sad. (So sad. Who hurt him?) “...Modeus.”

“What did he  _ do _ ?”

“Played with my emotions.” He shrugged. 

Lucer’s eyes darkened, and she growled, pulling him in for a hug. “Hey, little songbird, I’ve got this.”

“Uh...Lucer, you okay?”

“I’m going to destroy him.”

“LUCER NO!”

“Hey there demons, it’s me, ya boi.” Modeus lent against the door, giving a small wave. 

“Fuck you GOATMAN!” With a growl, Pride leapt at Lust, who yelped, ducking under her. 

She landed gracefully, and turned to face Modeus. (A passive-aggressive smile on her face.)

“What the hell Lucer?” Modeus was...scared. They had never known Lucer to be this aggressive, her tail lashing in anger and her body low to the ground, as if ready to pounce. 

“You hurt my cub.” 

“Your...cub…?” The goat blinked in confusion, tilting his head. 

The lioness growled, eyes narrowing in anger. “Levi.” 

“...I’m Lust, not Love.” They huffed, crossing their arms. “It’s not my fault he doesn’t know the differences.” 

A shout from Beelzbub as a red and black blur leapt over her head. “Astan, NO!”

“But Beel, they hurt Lucer’s cub!” 

“Let Lucer deal with them.” Wrath huffed, getting off, (surprising) her red eyes glowing in anger. 

“Fine.” Astan let a curl of flame lick over Modeus’s hair, who yelped and tried to quickly pat it out. 

Lucer grinned, her teeth sharp, (sharp, so sharp, like a Fae’s) stalking over to Modeus. 

“You hurt my cub. You don’t get to walk away from that.” 


End file.
